


There is no where else i'd rather be, or anyone else i'd rather be with

by TresBienCole



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresBienCole/pseuds/TresBienCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmassy themed fic where the Doctor reflects on his life and realizes that he forgot to do something!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no where else i'd rather be, or anyone else i'd rather be with

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly Christmas!!!!!!!! And I was in the mood for some cute Eleven/River fluff so I decided to create my own. Set before TATM and post Series 6. Enjoy :)

He picked her up from her little cell in Stormcage, bursting with excitement. He clicked open the doors before he even reached them just so he could see her even sooner. She looked up at him from her little blue diary and started to smile.

"Hello Sweetie"

"Hi honey. I'm home"

"And what sort of time do you call this?" She replied as she started to sway over to him. No matter what horrible clothes the prison guards put her in she always looked so damn sexy. They way her curves just swayed from side to side; the way that her hair bounced; the way ther her...

"Penny for your thoughts, Sweetie?"

He cleared his throat and his mouth suddenly turned into a grin like a 12 year old's. Well, I say like, but in reality saying that he's like a 12 year old would be an an insult to the 12 year old. He suddenly grabs her hand and drags her through the TARDIS doors and to the console.

"Right I want you out of them prison clothes and into something warm. With a big fluffy coat"

"So close to the perfect sentence, Sweetie"

He ushers her towards the direction of the wardrobe and ignores her last comment. When she is gone he places the coordinates and the TARDIS whirrs into life. He has just enough time to grab a big, puffy, TARDIS blue coat for himself when his wife appears from the corridor.

"Doctor. Where are we going" She asks with pure innocene on her face. Though he knows better that to say that she was innocent.

"Somewhere Christmassy"

* * *

When the TARDIS lands, River exits first and is stunned by the scenery infront of her. It is a world covered in snow. There are trees to the side, shining like diamonds and snow continuously falling onto the ground. The Doctor then appears wearing his puffy coat and a red Santa hat on his head. River looks at it, then at him with an evil glare on her face. He gulps.

"Sweetie. What did I tell you about hats"

"You didn't tell me anything about my hats. All you do is shoot them off my head!"

"And yet you still didn't get the message" Just as she finishes her sentence, River snatches the hat off The Doctor and starts running away with it.

"River! River, Give me my hat back!" And he starts chasing after her. Until River lodges a snowball at him and it hits him directly in his baby face. His face scrunches at the cold and he starts picking up snow and then lodges a snowball at River. He misses.

After a while The Doctor and River are completely soaked from the amount of snow that hit them. Not to mention they stood under a tree and The Doctor "accidently" nudged it and most of the snow fell off the tree and onto them. With The Doctor finally managing to get his hat back he and River stood facing eachother, but with her looking up and him looking at her, with the snow still falling and both of them panting hard. He looks at the way she is looking up at the sky. A twinkle in her eye as she stares longingly at the falling snow and then he finally remembered why he brought her here. He clears his throat.

"Um... River"

"Mmmmmm" She lowers her head to face him now, still with a twinkle in her eye, but a different one, one of love.

"Well, I was wondering... see... the thing is...I..." He starts fidgeting around before unzipping his coat and going into his tweed pocket where he grabs something and pulls it out. He fumbles around trying to open it and when he dies he shows it to her. She looks at him in disbelief.

"Although we did get married in an alternate Universe with a Gallifreyan ceremony and whatnot and we both agree it was allowed. I was just thinking that...well... I wanted to give you a proper marriage, with a ring and..." He's cut off short when she reaches over and kisses him. When they break apart he looks at her speechless.

"Yes". His face lights up at that and he moves to put the ring on her finger and kiss her hand. Then he kissed her again but this time their tongues danced with eachother. It was amazing.

'I've seen and done many bad things' he thought. 'Many terrible things. I've been through heartbreak over losses, so, so many losses and I've killed people through my own stupidity or hatred. But if doing that let me to this moment. It was worth it.'

'She was worth it'

'Always and completely'

 


End file.
